


正义联盟的Among Us万圣游戏之夜

by Neverever_D



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Arrow (TV 2012), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Among Us AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever_D/pseuds/Neverever_D
Summary: Batman found all the people round him except Superman are playing a stupid bean game which named Among Us.  Surely Batman is not the old school guy who can't catch up with his fellows. Now he decided to hold a Halloween Game Night in Justice League.  Everyone shall come and witness how the greatest detective on history to conquer this game!However, things are out of hand a bit...Relax, it's an easy comedy. LOL蝙蝠侠发现周遭的人除了迟钝的大超其他人都开始玩一款叫AMONG US的豆豆人游戏。我们敬爱的杯面当然不甘落伍。于是他决定在万圣节夜晚举办万圣节游戏之夜，邀请联盟里的大家一起来玩AMONG US。作为史上最伟大的侦探，这种游戏对他不是小菜一碟吗？然而，事情总是不如所想……这是个轻松喜剧故事，主要是因为最近我玩AMONG US玩得有点上头了。然后昨天在看乐高正联时突发奇想试试把DC英雄们（乐高版）代入AMONG US的豆豆人试试，感觉毫无违和啊（并不是有人来一起玩AMONG US吗？老玩路人局我很悲伤呢。XD
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 箭闪 - Relationship, 绿红 - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Will you shut up man?

蝙蝠侠第一次注意到正义联盟内部开始流行一款叫AMONG US的游戏时，是因为Cyborg在瞭望塔值班时开小差被抓包。彼时见微知著的联盟顾问才发现，原来除了自己和总是落伍半拍的蓝大个还没加入这个画风奇特的愚蠢游戏，联盟里的其他人甚至包括远在其他星系出差的灯侠都通过远程联线，沉迷于太空豆豆人狼人杀。

惊奇于网络游戏能如此悄无声息快速蔓延之余，蝙蝠侠开始认真思考一个问题——为什么大家都背着他玩游戏？或者说，是没人邀请他参与一起玩，难道是自己的群众工作没作好？可见谁都笑呵呵的蓝大个不是挺亲善的吗？那些滑头鬼不也没让蓝大个加入战局吗。

想到这里蝙蝠侠心下稍安，看来不是自己的问题。然而当晚他回到韦恩豪宅稍加注意就发现了一个残酷现实，他的那帮不安分的崽子们居然拉着阿尔弗雷德也在玩Among Us！WTF？！阿福的岁数总归算大了吧！为什么连阿福都赶上了潮流，自己却还蒙在鼓里？！这不科学！

代·沟这个蝙蝠侠一直想回避的严峻难题横亘在了老爷心头萦绕不去。众所周知，蝙蝠侠不会逃避问题只会解决问题。虽然一向对电子游戏这种“玩物丧志的小孩子玩意儿”不屑一顾，然而为了联盟和蝙蝠家庭内部的和谐，为了跟上时代，骄傲的蝙蝠侠立马变通当晚就去研究了AMONG US的玩法。这一看就惊奇地发现，这TM不是侦探游戏吗？EASY～

老本行就是大侦探的蝙蝠侠，第二天就在联盟内发了通告，以团队活动的名义组织召开AMONG US万圣游戏夜。

群公告一经发出，联盟内部群噼噼啪啪冒出一堆问号刷屏，然而说一不二的蝙蝠侠表示，反正是网络游戏且还有移动版，又不是非要本人到场只要线上碰头就行，所以杜绝找借口溜号的行为。

闪电侠，Cyborg和惊奇小子本来就准备晚上继续开黑，不过原本开黑对象是蝙蝠家那窝崽子……既然如此，现在不过是换帮人一起游戏，所以第一时间就接受了。

女侠本来跟史蒂夫晚上有约，不过该游戏移动版也能玩，而且最近她有心拉史蒂夫一起玩游戏所以正好借此机会现场教学。

好事的灯侠本来就因为地外星系没有万圣节而百无聊赖，巴不得来个游戏夜感受一下故乡节日气氛。

原子队长和绿箭则是稀里糊涂被闪电侠抓过来的，这两个可怜人还没搞清楚什么情况就被蝙蝠侠记入了游戏之夜参与者名单。

不过比他们更弄不清楚情况的还有一人，就是联盟主席超人先生。这个老派的外星人打出一个虚弱的“WHAT?”然后被淹没在刷屏的信息浪潮中。还好当时他正好身在瞭望塔，坐在他身边一起喝茶的海王和火星猎人不得不跟他解释什么叫做“AMONG US”。

当联盟主席意识到蝙蝠侠在邀请自己共度万圣夜（并不是），其余的解释说明都是多余的。

“I’m in.”说这话时蓝大个面上洋溢着欣喜而腼腆的笑容，海王翻了个白眼决定节省自己的口水。

而火星人则在群里提出，因为自己有读心术玩该游戏有作弊嫌疑所以无法参加，但他又表示希望能参与围观，因而提出了直播的建议。蝙蝠侠还没表态，Cyborg抢先一步表示他可以开直播。几个老大哥并不知道，就在他们在群里热议之时，借着天然优势Cyborg早就把老蝙蝠要组织正义联盟万圣游戏夜的喜讯报知热心的场外群众。看热闹不嫌事儿大，就算火星人不提，罗宾小子们就算黑进服务器也会来围观实况的。

“那么就这么愉快地决定了。”蝙蝠侠志得意满，暗自下决心晚上定要好好让这群家伙见识自己的侦探本事。

当晚——

迟到了五分钟的闪电侠一进入房间就看到已经是九等一。

Flash：为什么我是粉色的？

Bat（Balck）：系统随即分配的，粉色还没人用所以……

Lantern（Lime）：别说，挺适合你的XDDD

WW（Red）：Flash你想要红色吗？我可以换给你噢。

Flash：不不不，没必要，我用黄色好了。

Arrow（Dgreen）：我觉得黄色比较适合你。

Lantern（Lime）：我们可以开始了吗？

Atom（Cyan）：嗅到了奇怪的味道……

Cyborg（Brown）：可以把速度调到1.5吗？2太有利于Flash了。

Flash（Yellow）：Bruh...

Arthur（Orange）：别磨磨唧唧了，快开始好吗？

Shazam（White）：不是，为什么就你用真名？

～

性急的海王没来得及反唇相讥，游戏开始了。淦！就知道是万年Crewmate命，为什么同样都是玩Among Us，奥姆就整天可以拿到Impostor身份，自己只能以各种姿势被奥姆背刺？这游戏有问题！

满心委屈的海王长叹了一口气，看了下自己的任务列表……三个任务在Electrical，Fuck的三次方！！

不管怎样，先去Admin划卡吧，能多活一会儿是一会儿。跟着大部队跑进了Admin，他看到超人的蓝色豆豆人正站在Admin桌子那头努力地划着卡。橘色豆豆人跑到了他边上，滴溜一声就划好了卡。没办法，Crewmate当太多，任务都作到滚瓜烂熟了。下一个任务点——去Weapon下载。他实在不想去Weapon，Download的那个任务点就在个vent井上头，他好几次在那里被奥姆手起刀落剁成半截。不过任务还得作啊……走着

还好Weapon还有其他人在，Arrow正在那里射击小行星，好的，记笔记了，Arrow作了Visual task，深绿肯定是好人。从weapon活着 download完毕后，再看第二个download点……又是admin。好吧。

然而时隔那么久，等他再跑进admin居然还看到那个蓝色豆豆人纹丝不动站在桌子边。WTF？！海王脑中顿时警铃大作，不顾手头上的任务拼命跑向cafeteria的桌子按响了紧急会议铃。

Shazam：What？

Cyborg：What？

WW：What？

Atom：What？

Lantern：等等，Flash被杀了？！！NOOOOOOOOOOO谁干的！！！！！！

Arrow：Where？

Arthur：Super SUS！90% sure it’s Super！

Bat：Why？

Arthur：He’s faking swiping task！

Atom：How？

Arthur：他站在划卡任务点就没动过！五分钟！

Super：不是……我……我一直划卡失败，系统提示我要慢一点，可我已经很慢了。QAQ

Cyborg：……

Lantern：Bruh……

WW：我相信超人，这任务大家都懂得。我第一次作也划了十几次才成。

Bat：如果超人一直在Admin那他就没时间去杀Flash了，理由不成立。

Arthur：可是

Bat：我更想知道Flash的尸体在哪里？

Atom：每次会议后尸体会清零，看来我们无从得知第一场谋杀发生的地点了。

Lantern：Nooooooo！小熊你放心我一定会为你报仇找出真凶的！

既然毫无头绪，众人达成协议这一轮先Skip。然而投票结果显示Arrow投了Lantern一票。灯侠气到爆缸，这混球怎么可以……怎么敢！就算他Hal Jordan真的当了Impostor也不可能杀……好吧，起码不会第一个去杀掉他可爱的小熊的呀！Arrow这么急着要票掉自己，他才可能是凶手！等着吧，他要揭露这个impostor凶恶的真面目！

决心紧迫盯人抓绿箭侠现行的灯侠已经完全放弃了去作任务，他跟着绿箭从O2跑到Nav，如影随形，让绿箭背后发毛只能冲向Cafeteria再次敲响emergency meeting。

Arrow：Lime is following me everywhere!

Lantern：因为你很可疑！听着各位如果我死了，请把绿箭票出去，百分之一千是他下得手！

Cyborg：Bruh……

WW：Wait, we already lost Arthur and Atom？

Shazam：淦，这也太快了！

WW：有两个impostor，搞不好是个double kill。

Bat：现在我们只有七人了，但还有两个impostor，我们不能轻率地把人投出去。我需要知道每个人上一轮的位置。

WW：我在comms下载。

Shazam：我Storage加油。

Cyborg：我在upper engine。

Lantern：我在Nav观赏Arrow faking task。

Arrow：WTF

Super：我……我在Admin划卡。

众人：………………………………

此时场外观众已经全部笑翻了，罗宾小子们正企图黑进超人电脑，他们一定要观赏下正义联盟主席被划卡任务卡住整整一局的壮观场景。

Cyborg：酥皮，我不想怀疑你。但真的，这借口也太烂了。

Shazam：讲真我从没见过有谁能在这任务上卡那么久。

WW：你就不能换个任务吗？

Super：我越紧张就越划不出来……

Bat：好吧，只有七人了我们先不投票，会议结束后我们一起去admin看你划卡。

Super：那可能让我更紧张> <

投票结果除了Lantern和Arrow互相投了对方一票，其他人一律skip。会议结束后，七个豆豆人齐刷刷去了Admin。蓝色豆豆人在全员注视下，开始汗如浆出划卡如飞，系统报错的嘟嘟声不绝于耳。

正在正义联盟主席在游戏中社会性死亡时，突如其来的视线变暗救赎了他——有人sabotage了电源。随着一阵啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，好几人跑出了溢满氪星人尴尬风味的Admin。超人刚松了口气，突然就看屏幕上一个动画——一个白色豆豆像打开的盒子一样张大了腰间的嘴，吐出一根尖刺，把自己的蓝色豆豆刺了个对穿。半透明的蓝色豆豆灵魂从地上的半截尸体上冒了出来，尴尬地悬浮在那张折磨了他一整局游戏的桌子边。好在死后的视线变亮了。他可以看到其他已经死亡的玩家灵魂了。明黄色的Flash灵魂正围着自己半截蓝色香肠一样的尸体打转，边上一个新鲜的黑色灵魂正沉默地注视自己……慢着，新鲜的黑色灵魂。

超人这才注意到就在自己的蓝色香肠边上，整齐地排列着另外半根黑色香肠。右上的鬼魂聊天框啵啵啵跳个不停。超人满怀歉意地打开聊天界面。

Flash：LMAO, What a romantic double kill! XDDDDDD

Atom：That was impressive ngl :-)

Arthur：Poor Bat, you died for his dumb.

Bat：So you were really sticking in the swiping task.

Super：QAQ

屏幕这头的蝙蝠侠叹了口气，他应该在会议上就把自己的怀疑说出来的。事实上他已经在怀疑Cyborg，因为他一直在Security看摄像头，但他并没有看到咖色豆豆人从下往上跑过，Upper Engine的任务都是有前置的，从摄像头来看Cyborg却是从Medbay出来后往左直接跑去了Upper Engine。这本身是很可疑的。

Bat：Arthur你是在Electrical被杀的吗？

Arthur：不，我是在Prime Shield的时候，Billy从vent口跳出来把我脖子拧断了。

Atom：我是在Electrical被杀的，Brown杀了我就vent去了Med bay。

Bat：可恶，要是知道尸体的位置我就可以肯定impostor了。

Flash：没办法，我们的尸体位置居然都被紧急会议冲掉了。

Arthur：托你的福啊，两个绿家伙为你争风吃醋，势必要把对方票出飞船呢。

Atom：他们已经在这么干了。

这时游戏中已经到了只剩5人的阶段，Lantern和Arrow还在打嘴架。Cyborg和Shazam则并排并乖巧地坐在会议桌边装可爱。深感孤木难支的WW在扶额。

WW：听着，我发现admin的尸体时，发现了两具。Bat和Super是一起在admin被杀的，也就是说这肯定是起双杀案。虽然当时因为断电的原因，我除了自己的脚什么都看不清，但鉴于绿灯和绿箭你们俩打得不可开交，我有理由相信你们是无法合作完成这起双杀的。所以结论只能是——Cyborg和Billy，是你俩吧？

Cyborg：绝对不是，肯定没有，你一定是误会了女神！！！！！！我冤枉啊！！！

Shazam：我们当时全在配电房，我们跟你在一起啊！

WW：很可能他们是在我们去修电前就被杀了，视线很差，你们完全可以杀完人直接跑来配电房假装不在现场。

Lantern：我还是觉得是Arrow，掉电前Arrow也在admin。

Arrow：WTF，当时我们所有人都在admin！

Lantern：你当时呆呆地站在那里一动不动，肯定是在sabotage电源吧！

Arrow：你不也站着没动？！

WW：Guys, guys, we need to vote.我们只有五个人了，这轮不投票我们就没机会了！

Shazam：那我们投谁？

WW：Billy小子先拿你开刀怎样？VOTE WHITE！

Shazam：no！女神，你为什么那么急着把我投掉，我看是你Self-report！

这回Cyborg倒没说话只是随着Billy这句话音一落，立马投出了自己的一票。眼看Cyborg和Shazam前后脚投了票，WW几乎肯定他们达成了票掉自己的默契，她转而求助于争吵不休的两个绿色豆豆人。

可惜这二人积怨太深，已经无法理性思考。投票结果，white一票，lime和Dgreen各一票，Red两票。

Really？！！Flash懊丧地大叫着往后倒向椅子靠背，这实在太蠢了！要不是Hal现在远在几百光年外，他真想把灯侠的脑袋好好凿几个暴栗。

游戏界面跳出失败的提示，一轮结束，众人回到大厅。

WW：难以置信。

Arthur：老实说挺好笑的。

Bat：这轮是我的疏忽，我还不是很熟悉这个游戏怎么玩。

Super：抱歉，都怪我。

Lantern：主要还得怪Arrow表现得太可疑了。他发现小熊被杀居然还能冷酷地问出“where”，太冷酷了。

Arrow：这游戏里发现有死者不都是先问where的吗？

Lantern：可你接得也太顺畅了，好像预先就准备好了一样。

Atom：Flash你给劝劝吧，我是没辙了。

Flash：Will you shut up man? (拜登meme)

Cyborg：也亏得我跟Billy合作默契，哈哈。

WW：能双杀蝙蝠侠和超人，这件壮举你们可以炫耀一辈子了:-D

Cyborg：还是Billy胆儿肥，说实话你真让我一个人去杀Bat我是不敢的，可Billy当时走过去就手起刀落把蓝大个砍成了半截香肠，我得赶在Bat点report前杀人灭口。

Shazam：哈哈，其实我也有点怵老蝙蝠，所以特地绕开他去先刀了大超，把Bat留给你处理了。

Atom：我截图了ngl。

WW：好吧，我承认我也是先截了图再report的。LOL

Bat：……

Super：……

—tbc—


	2. When you are a crewmate but still want to fake a task

****—Round 2—** **

上一轮因划卡任务失败而遭遇超生重大挫折的正联主席还没从连累到联盟顾问的阴影中走出来，仅管蝙蝠侠并没有毒舌地埋怨他害自己受连累被鸳鸯双杀。

超人当然不知道这里头很大一部分原因是因为蝙蝠侠自己也有点心虚，事实上第一轮他并不是在围观超人笨拙的划卡秀，而是在研究Admin的那个Security监控面板。正如他出来后坦承的那样，这毕竟是他第一次玩这个游戏，虽然之前在攻略视频中看过游戏主播的操作，但轮到自己实操还是有差。

为了彻底搞懂这玩意儿怎么看，第二轮一开始蝙蝠侠就冲向了Admin继续去研究那个面板。超人犹犹豫豫地跟在他后面，把不准该不该在此时向他忠实的伙伴道个歉。这Indie游戏简陋得甚至没有内置语音和私聊系统。满腔歉意无从倾诉的蓝色豆豆人只能亦步亦趋跟在黑色豆豆人身后一起去了Admin。蝙蝠侠显然是注意到有人跟着自己进来了，黑色豆豆人关了监控面板满腹狐疑地瞅了醒目的蓝尾巴。

难道这家伙这轮作了Impostor吗？如果超人真的是抽到impostor的话，以他的性格应该逃得离自己越远越好才对——别人可能不清楚，超人对蝙蝠侠的侦探能力应该是有不浅的了解的。就像蝙蝠侠也很了解超人一样，如果超人当了Impostor十有八九是没胆量会大模大样跑来尾随自己的。

这样一想他就打消了狐疑，懒得去理那个手足无措的蓝豆豆了。而另一方面，超人的POV看来，黑色豆豆人凶恶地盯了自己一眼，搞得他又紧张又不好意思。

蝙蝠侠不会怀疑我是impostor吧？要是怀疑还好，要是他知道我只是单纯在尾行他，那不就逊爆了。为了撇清Stalk的嫌疑，超人自作聪明地跑去了桌子另一边上轮狠狠折磨了他一轮的划卡口，开始假装作任务。

屏幕这头的布鲁斯韦恩吃惊地抬起了一根眉毛，这……

然而还没等蝙蝠侠作出反应。红色、明黄色、咖色三个豆豆人携手走进admin，他们本来是来上传和接电缆的，然而当这三人看到蓝色豆豆人装模作样站在划卡台前时，空气顿时凝固了。红色豆豆第一个跑出了房间，径直冲向Cafeteria按响了紧急会议铃。

Cyborg：LMAO

WW：Superman is faking card swipe.

Atom：啥？

Shazam：lol

Super：不是……

Flash：酥皮你知道这轮我们没有刷卡任务吧？

Lantern：C’mon！

Arrow：超人在划卡吗？

此刻的超人进退两难，如果承认自己是在假装划卡，那么大家就会认为他在执行一个假任务；如果说实话承认自己是在Stalk蝙蝠侠……这条绝对不行！

还好不是面杀，索性装死吧，主席先生懊恼地把脑袋埋到了桌子下面。

超人第一次玩并不熟悉游戏规则，他压根儿不知道，admin划卡这种Common Task要么是所有人都有，要么就所有人都没有。这简直是百口莫辩的SUS，所以说为什么明明是个船员却要faking task啊！

游戏中神奇女侠还在滔滔不绝。

WW：我，Cyborg和小闪一起看到了超人站在划卡台那里，我实在不想那么早把你揪出来，但超人你懂得，游戏归游戏，我们得尊重游戏规则。

整个会议上，只有蝙蝠侠始终保持了沉默，事实上到了这一步他依然不大相信超人是impostor，这不符合顾问先生对主席阁下的侧写。但……假任务是板上钉钉的事，作crewmate的玩家撇清嫌疑都还来不及，怎么会想着要faking task呢？这实在是解释不通的。

逻辑上自相矛盾的蝙蝠侠不但没有参与讨论，而且在投票阶段也因为最后的犹豫没有来得及在倒数结束前投出自己的一票。

不过他投不投票已经无所谓了，十个人除他和超人没投票，其他八票都投给了超人。可怜的蓝色豆豆被无情地扔出了太空舱。由于房间设置没有Eject confirm所以大家也无从得知超人是不是真的Impostor。不过鉴于铁的事实，似乎也不会有误吧。

第一个出局的超人虽然已经只有灵魂形态了，但还能继续作任务参与围观游戏。他游来荡去去完成那些糟心的任务。不幸中的万幸也许只剩下蝙蝠侠没有参与投自己——他是信任我的，虽然因为超蠢的原因被票第一个出局，正联主席居然还很没出息暗自窃喜。

成了灵魂以后跑图倒是方便多了，因为可以随便穿墙。从而做任务的速度也加快了。正在他去臭名昭著的死亡热点Electrical作任务时，突然他注意到任务面板没有遮住的左下角vent口动了一下。超人赶紧关掉任务面板，正看到一颗鲜红的豆豆一刀把浅蓝色豆豆拦腰砍断。可怜的Atom只剩了半颗豆豆，露出中间的一根骨头宛如一块可笑的浅蓝色火腿，颇有喜感地站了半秒就啪嗒倒在了配电房光线昏暗的地板上。

全程目睹了这桩血腥谋杀的超人这才反应过来，难怪WW一反常态那么急着票掉自己，敢情这轮轮到戴安娜当impostor啦。右上方的鬼魂聊天室又开始啵啵跳响。

Shazam：LOL 欢迎加入鬼魂俱乐部！

Flash：他们手脚真快，我都不好说女侠和Victor哪个当impostor更厉害了。

Shazam：相信我Vic在当impostor方面绝对是全联盟前三水平。

Atom：等等，你们是说除了神奇女侠以外另一个impostor是Cyborg？

Shazam：Bingo！这小子连庄了。你真该看看他在NAV背刺我的样子，我的尸体甚至被椅子挡住了不注意都看不到！

Atom：那超人呢？超人不是Impostor吗？超人不是faking划卡吗？

Flash：这也是我的问题。

三个鬼魂一起把目光投向了百口莫辩的蓝色鬼魂……死了还要被三堂会审吗？主席阁下感到压力山大。还好此时终于有人发现了沙赞的尸体。

Reporter是蝙蝠侠。

Arrow：Where？

Cyborg：Where？

WW：Where？

Bat：Nav, under the chair, took me while to look for the body.

Lantern：Nooooooooooooooooooooo！！！小熊你怎么又被杀了？！

Arthur：等等，你怎么预先知道那里有尸体？

Bat：因为从Security看，一直有人待在NAV房间，很久没有移动。所以我怀疑他被杀了。但尸体被椅子挡住了，只有report按钮跳出来。我也是report之后才知道受害人是沙赞。

Lantern：所以小熊的尸体依然没找到？！

Bat：关键不是谁的尸体，而是我们只有六个人了。Impostor杀人的效率很高，如果我们不能揪出谁是Impostor，接下去他们只要一个双杀就能直接取胜。

Arrow：双杀？不是只有一个impostor了吗？还记得第一轮我们已经揪出超人了吧。

Bat：从目前的船员死亡速度来看我有理由相信，还有两个impostor。

WW：等等，你是说酥皮不是impostor，是这个意思吗？

Cyborg：No way！我们都看到酥皮在faking划卡任务，蝙蝠侠你当时也在admin啊。

WW：我能问问这轮你都在哪里干了什么吗？蝙蝠侠。

Bat：我一直在admin看security。

Lantern：Seriously？

Cyborg：不是，你难道一直没作任务就待在admin？

Bat：这房间的任务设置有八个之多，我计算过概率，Crewmate通过完成全部任务赢得游戏的概率小得可以忽略不计，由我监控Security逮住impostor的可能性大多了。

Arrow：……

Arthur：你这人我简直没法说……

此情此景连几个鬼魂都深感无力。

Atom（❌）：我知道蝙蝠侠很聪明，但他没必要直接说出来吧。

Flash（❌）：这发言实在是太……

Shazam（❌）：蝙蝠侠了。

Super（❌）：他是对的，如果始终忙于跑任务的话蝙蝠侠反而无法全身心投入Impostor的抓捕中去。

Atom（❌）：不愧是唯蝙蝠侠马首是瞻的超人大大，百闻不如一见。

Shazam（❌）：Tell yah~小闪你在录屏吗？

Flash（❌）：在录了在录了。

比起一片欢声笑语的鬼魂聊天区，船员聊天区则箭拔弩张得多，以灯侠为首的众人纷纷表示，就是因为有蝙蝠侠这样总是不作任务成天蹲监控的“大侦探”爱好者，所以游戏才会输。

WW：Bat，你不觉得这样很对不起那些努力做任务的队友吗？

Bat：找出凶手是对他们的努力最好的报答。

Lantern：所以谁给你的权力到了游戏里也由别人负责干活你负责指手画脚？

Bat：我没有指手画脚，而且我也不是完全不作任务，如果我被杀了我就会去以最快速度完成我的任务，这样效率高得多。

Arthur：噢，我怎么没想到呢？/s

Cyborg：那前提是你如果被杀的话……

WW：如果你是impostor那你就永远不会被杀了。

Arrow：蝙蝠侠我一向尊重你的看法，但这次我不得不说，你这样完全不作任务只蹲security真的很可疑。就算是Admin也是有vent口的。

Cyborg：这游戏里长期停留在一个点被杀的概率是相当高的。

Bat：也许他们故意不杀我。

Arthur：为什么？

Bat：刻意留下可疑船员的活口也是这游戏的一种策略。

WW：Bat我不知道你看了多少奇怪的攻略视频，但麻烦不要直接搬来就用纸上谈兵。

Lantern：等等，投票时间快结束了，我们该选谁？

Bat：女侠，我report之前你在哪里作什么任务？

WW：我在Security看摄像头。

Bat：了解了，WW你是杀完了人才vent去Security的。

WW：What？！

然而投票时间到了，除了Bat给WW投了一票，蝙蝠侠自己收到了来自Cyborg和Lantern的两票，其他人甚至没来得及投票。这次会议以无人被eject告终。

Shazam（❌）：淦！他们居然没来得投票！

Flash（❌）：蝙蝠侠果然已经推算出impostor了，真厉害！

Super（❌）：我知道他行的：）

Atom（❌）：但他说得太迟了，没能来得及票掉一个impostor，接下去大概率不会再有然后了。

果然没等蝙蝠侠按响紧急会议，O2开始报警。O2的警报解除需要从Admin和O2两地输入密码。鬼魂们眼看咖色豆豆和红色豆豆默契地一起跑向了更偏僻的氧气房。和他们一同前往的是无畏灯侠的浅绿色豆豆人，黑色豆豆人在admin门口逡巡了一会儿，仿佛下定了决心随后跟上了冲向O2的三人。

Atom（❌）：我猜蝙蝠侠大概是想抓在被杀前report灯侠的尸体。

Shazam（❌）：没机会的，Cyborg当impostor可不是盖的。

果然还是Billy了解他的小伙伴，咖色豆豆人没有守在O2氧气罐前，而是等候在了Weapon通向O2的路口，Cyborg让他的拍档红豆豆女侠去解决绿灯。蝙蝠侠差0.01秒没赶到report按钮能亮起的范围，被咖色豆豆砍翻在了一步之遥的Weapon通道口。

IMPOSTOR胜出，CREWMATE游戏失败——

第二轮结束回到大厅。

Arthur：GG

WW：太惊险了！Victor好样的！

Atom：GG

Arrow：GG

Cyborg：我自己都不敢相信

Shazam：GG Vic，你已经连续两盘杀死蝙蝠侠，我都要佩服你了。

Lantern：等等，怎么会？Cyborg和女侠才是Impostor？那超人是怎么回事？

Super：> <

WW：酥皮确实faking划卡了，这个可不是我们编的。本来我跟Victor想在admin来个双杀跑路，可跟着小闪进去之后才发现里面已经有了两个人，这样我们就没法下手了。

Cyborg：是的，可当时超人就站在刷卡点假装一个不存在的任务。我要不是impostor我都坚信他是杀手。

Lantern：可为啥，为什么一个船员要faking task？？？

这时约摸猜出了超人Stalk蝙蝠侠这个事实的Flash好心帮忙出面转移话题解围。

Flash：我倒更好奇蝙蝠侠你怎么发现Impostor是WW的？

一直保持沉默的蝙蝠终于开了口。

Bat：从监控上看Security确实一直有人，但我注意到Admin门口的监控摄像头已经不亮好一会儿了。所以我怀疑原来在Security看摄像头的人已经被杀了，面板上的只是一具尸体，后来有人从electrical直接vent去了监控不亮的Security室，也没有人跑出来报警。一直到我跑去Nav找Shazam的尸体时，Nav门口的摄像头也是不亮的。而WW说她在Security看监控显然是在说谎。对于Impostor一旦打开了监控摄像头，Sabotage的按钮就会被覆盖，操作起来很不方便，所以她就算真的人在Security也大概率懒得去看摄像头的。

Cyborg：那你为什么不直接去Security抓现行而去了相反方向的Nav？

Bat：因为船体右侧没有人在vent，我不确定impostor的杀人CD好了没，贸然跑去肯定有impostor在的地方很可能是送死。

Flash：可你最后还是去了O2，仅管两个impostor都在那儿。

Arrow：明知不可为而为之，果然是我们熟悉的蝙蝠侠。

Bat：不解除O2的警报我们还是会输，结局不会更坏了干嘛不赌一把呢。

WW：你可就真差了那么一点点就够着了，我知道你肯定会赶过来，还好Victor下手快。

Lantern：女神你砍我的时候手也不慢啊：（

Flash：女神当impostor好恐怖的，她跟我一起进med bay，然后把我关在里头在vent口跳上跳下差点把我吓尿了。

Atom：LMAO不是真的吧！

Shazam：太会玩了XDDD

Arrow：可怜的Flash

WW：好吧，我承认我有点恶趣味，不过逗小闪真的好好玩XDDD

Flash：why are you bullying me :’(

Lantern：女神你这有点恶趣味了吧！：（

WW：不能怪我，小闪太容易相信人了。

Atom：是的，所以我们一起开黑的时候他经常被首刀。LOL

Cyborg：哥们儿嘿，你好歹该确认一下对方的身份再跟人group up起来啊。

Flash：这方面我运气差得离谱，不知道为什么总会跟Impostor group到一起去。

Lantern：决定了，下轮开始就由我来跟小熊组队，我来当保镖，有本事把我们双杀了！

巴里跟哈尔在游戏里也聚少离多，听到远在xx星系的灯侠自告奋勇来保护自己，顿时在屏幕这头就脸上发烧心头发痒。听着discord里伙伴们开自己跟灯侠的玩笑，虽然有点尴尬心里却是暖洋洋的。灯侠出没的时间段太分散，平时玩游戏也只能找Cyborg那帮子或者Oliver的一伙。好容易能一起在游戏中共度万圣夜，他还是有点小期待的。

—tbc—


End file.
